Bonus Round: Shattering Fate
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: Part of the Seven Sins Series: An Anthology collection of one-shots, written to the theme of the seven deadly sins to celebrate the anniversary of the Bleach anime. Includes: [Ren/Bya] [Yoruichi/Soifon] Grimmjow [hints of Nnoitra/Nel] [Ken/Bya] [Ichigo/Tetsuya(OC)] [Ura/Ichi] Aizen, Gin. Yaoi, Yuri and Gen. Link inside! Approved of by proxy poster.


**A/N: My Lust part of the wonderful Seven Sins Pieces by the FoxPack. I had so much fun writing this, even though I only managed to finish it a day late. (Sorry guys) Please check out the whole work to the the full Seven Sins experience. You can find it here: (s/1308 4555/1/ The- Seven-Deadly- Sins-Collec tion) or in the Account called 'TheFoxPack'.**

 **If you liked this Story please check out my lovely Packmates: SesshomaruFreak, TheDrunkenWerewolf, Ganymede Lullaby, Zerolr, Spunky0ne, HitsugayaKuchiki, Catsafari, Tropicallight, Twisted Virtue, Henka-Chan and Timewaster123456789.**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything belongs to the one, the only Tite Kubo.

 **Approved of by the Proxy poster. Thank you so much TheDrunkenWerewolf ! You are amazing and I can't wait to see the second part of your piece. Go check her our guys! She's the Queen of AiGin!**

* * *

 **Bonus Round to the Seven Sins series by TheFoxPack**

 **Shattering Fate**

' _If fate is a millstone we are the grist._

 _There is nothing we can do._

 _So, I wish for strength._

 _If I cannot protect them from the wheel,_

 _then give me a strong blade, and enough strength, to shatter fate.'_

Here was a man that not only surpassed fate but molded it to his will. No matter the challenges or trials thrown his way, the enemies and former friends blocking his path.

An unstoppable force.

What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? Either the object shatters or the force diminishes. Astounding truly, how months, or years, or decades in darkness can change you. How they can take away your force. Time was fleeting and yet it wasn't.

A blink could mean a second or hours on end, there was no telling.

No telling in this hell of eternal darkness. Time dragged on and on. His thoughts jumping as he couldn't tell the time he spent dwelling on one topic before contemplating the next.

 _Blink._

He had known…known someone else that had taken fate into his own hands and shattered it. Surpassed it with not a single backward glance. Always moving forward. Never hesitating. A force not even Aizen could wish to withstand. And the Seireitei would soon learn that standing in the way of said force brought repercussions.

Kisuke couldn't help the twisted smile from forming on his bloody lips. His thoughts reminiscing of his former student as the black bindings of Muken cut into his flesh, blinding his eyes, suffocating his powers.

Muken.

What an ironically accurate choice of prison for him. After all, he had been the one to enable them to wrap Aizen in these same chains and lock him away into this eternal darkness. The stench of death and blood and feces prevailing in the air. A mockery of a place that should not exist in this realm of 'heaven'.

Bloodshed, death, torture; 'heaven'.

A chuckle escaped his chapped lips as the irony of it all managed to weave its way through his muddy thoughts, a ragged sound leaving his lungs, more a raspy cough than an exclamation of desperate mirth. Laughing was hard when you no longer knew how. Shocking, this show of change for a man such as Urahara Kisuke. Even after betrayals and trials and all the death he stood witness to, he had never once lost his laugh. Never lost the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. But now…How much hope did he have left? How could he hope to be saved by a person that has already given so much? Such a selfish hope. And yet he knew…knew that he would come. Because this was the man who takes fate into his hands and shatters it. No matter the trials or tribulations.

He would come, because that is the person Ichigo was.

 _Blink._

When the tower shook with the force of an outside impact, Kisuke laughed. Mad and wild and untamed. The laugh of a man that knew what was to come. His voice was hoarse and dark, grating on the ears like the sound of metal as his disused vocal cords strained.

When the ceiling collapsed and clouded his surroundings, light flooding this place of eternal blackness, his laugh made way for a wail. The feeling of warmth on his skin, of wind in his hair. Muken truly had a way of twisting time into a mockery of itself.

Decades or minutes spent in darkness and here he stood, this once proud genius crying at such simple pleasures. A pair of gentle hands wrapped themselves around him, the smell of citrus shampoo, steel and sweat, and something so inherently _Ichigo_ he couldn't help burying his face as far into his neck and sunshine colored hair as his bindings allowed. The hands, gentle, yet rough to the touch after years of wielding a sword and many battles fought, slowly released him from his chains. His powers started swelling in the air, Benihime's cries finally reached his ears once again, blood red Reiatsu enfolded him for a second, a flash and it was gone. His beautiful crimson princess swearing retribution and screaming for blood as the familiar feeling of her sheath settled into his hands.

"Kisuke." This voice. So familiar and warm. Kind. The voice of a man that can shatter fate.

"…Ichigo." A whisper.

His world tilted as a pair of soft lips settled onto his own. Urgently they pushed themselves closer, a tongue sweeping up the blood of his chapped lips. Kisuke could only hold on, one hand still holding his sword while the other buried itself into orange hair, his eyes fluttering as daylight blinded him and pleasure set his nerves on fire. It was over sooner than he expected. Brown eyes looking into his grey ones with kindness and love.

"Let's get out of here," Ichigo whispered while pressing his forehead against Kisuke's.

"…" His look must have told more than he would have thought himself able to communicate for Ichigo started chuckling softly.

"Don't worry…Those Central 46 bastards will learn what it means to touch what is mine." A gleam appeared in his eyes, jaw locking and battle-hardened muscles tensing in rage. "For now, I want to take you home…Take care of your wounds…And then…" Ichigo pressed his body flush against Kisukes and wrapping his arms around his waist firmly. "I will show you who it is you belong to."

Kisuke shuddered. Not out of pain or revulsion or fear for once, but _anticipation._ Ichigo's voice was dark and smooth as he spoke, his words tickling the small hairs on his neck as he whispered into his ear. Distantly Kisuke wondered when his student had learned the subtle art of seduction. These thoughts were wiped away however as a pair of hungry brown eyes bored down into his own. A pink tongue sweeping over talented lips as lust wrote itself over Ichigo's face. Another shudder wracked his body.

"…Let's get out of here." Kisuke mumbled, more urgency in his voice then he would have liked. The answering smile he got was worth his scratchy throat. An arm steadied him as they took their steps toward freedom.

Kisuke winced as his eyes adjusted to the blinding light of the sun, Ichigo pulled him closer, allowing him to bury his head into his throat to shield his sensitive eyes.

"You should hurry." A voice to their right said.

"Yeah…Thanks, Shunsui." Ichigo nodded, he turned back towards Kisuke, looking down at the mop of ash blond hair that seemed to vanish into his collarbone.

"Hold onto me Kisuke. We're going to make a run for it." Ichigo whispered, wrapping his strong arms around him as he vanished in a burst of Shunpo that would have made Yoruichi proud.

Kisuke held on. His face still hidden away as the wind rushed in his ears, his clothes rustling as Ichigo ran at full speed, he could feel the blood drying on his skin, the rough cloth of his prison grab biting into open wounds. He noted their change of environment immediately as the warm summer air vanished to make way for darkness and the sickly sound of moving walls, the Cleaner screaming somewhere behind them on its way through the Dangai.

Home.

Karakura River gleamed in the evening sun as they landed light-footed in the middle of thin air, the gate already closing behind them. Kisuke looked up at Ichigo.

 _Blink._

No dream. No false hope. This was the man that took fate into his hands and shattered it. This was Ichigo. Ichigo who had saved Rukia, Orihime…and now him. Ichigo who had kissed him. Ichigo who was looking down at him, his face softening.

He reached out with those fate wielding hands and gently wiped at Kisukes face, following the tear tracks left behind.

"Welcome home, Kisuke."

Kisuke smiled, the motion strange to his face and his lips aching.

"…I'm home." He whispered, pressing his face into Ichigo's shoulder.

They were the men that could shatter fate. Men of unstoppable force. One wielding this power still and the other learning to wield it once more.

And the Seireitei would soon learn that standing in the way of said force brought repercussions.

Ichigo smiled back at him tugging on his arm gently as they walked towards Kisukes shop at a leisure pace. Seireitei could wait for now. They had friends that would cover their tracks. Central 46 would stay in the dark for a few more days to come. They'd notice something out of place the second it would be too late.

Tessai, the kids and Yoruichi stood outside awaiting their return, smiles on their faces as they watched them come closer.

"WELCOME HOME!" Jinta yelled, an unusual amount of energy to him as he grinned at them. Ururu shifted from one foot to the other nervously before bounding forward and wrapping her thin arms around Kisuke's waist, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"…Welcome home." She said in her soft, airy voice, a tiny smile rushing over her face as she stood back again and started twisting her spotted skirt in her hands.

"Hello, Ururu-chan, Jinta-kun," Kisuke said, his voice still rough but filled with kindness as he reached out and ruffled both of their hair.

"Oi!" Jintai yelled, batting at the hand before being held back by a stoically silent Tessai.

Yoruichi smirked at his plight before turning back towards them. She made a jerky motion with her head, gesturing them inside.

"You look dead on your feet Kisuke. Get some rest." She told him, concern clear in her yellow eyes as she gracefully walked ahead of them into the store.

They followed her slowly. Kisuke using the wall as support as they made their way towards his bedroom. Yoruichi had vanished from their sight, opting to stay in the front of the store in case of any unwelcome disturbances.

Ichigo lowered Kisuke onto the bed gently, kissing his cheek before vanishing into the bathroom. Kisuke could hear the sound of running water, he closed his eyes as the rhythmical sound slowly made him drift towards oblivion.

.

.

.

Darkness.

It was cold. The bindings digging into his wrist and face and back as he was forced into a sitting position. He could feel his powers, raging on the inside as Kido seals held him in place.

'Kisuke Urahara. For the creation of the Hogyoku, you are hereby sentenced to 500 years in Muken.'

'…Hogyoku…'

'…sentenced…'

'…500 years…'

Like a repetitive nightmare, his farce of a trial came back to haunt him. Taunt him, when he least expected it. Placed directly after the winter war, many still on the way of recovery, the Central 46 had decided to hold his trial. Ichigo Kurosaki, blissfully unaware of this, as his Shinigami Powers trickled away by the second. The Vizards luckily escaped in time to avoid sentencing, Kisuke had been busy re-erecting Karakura city in the world of the living when a battalion of Onmitsukido had knocked on his door. All he could do was follow and hope for justice to come.

It came. Two years later. In the form of Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

.

.

With a gasp, Kisuke woke up. He was in his room. No Central 46. No bindings. No Muken.

He looked down at himself. Somebody had dressed him in a T-shirt and a pair of soft cotton pants, his body was no longer aching, and the smell of his favorite shampoo was lingering in the air. Somebody had washed him and changed his clothes.

He fought down the impending wave of embarrassment as he reminded himself of the fact that he had spent who-knew-how-long in Muken and was allowed to show some weakness. The Onmitsukido inside of him cringed at the thought. Kisuke shook his head. A rustling to his left made him look up. There next to him in bed, as if he belonged, laid Ichigo Kurosaki. His orange hair messy and sheets twisted around his waist as one of his arms hung over the side of his bed. A smile tugged on Kisuke's lips…until he noted that Ichigo would be the most likely to change and bath him.

With a groan, the Ex- Substitute Shinigami opened his eyes. He blinked at Kisuke uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before his arms snaked up around his neck and pulled him downwards onto eye level with Ichigo.

"Feeling better?" Ichigo asked him, voice thick with sleep. Kisuke nodded.

"…Is my virtue still intact?" Kisuke couldn't help but ask, dry wit escaping him before he could stop himself. Ichigo arched an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't know you had any left." He teased. "Don't worry, I only looked…and touched a little…" Ichigo told him, a grin stretching as Kisuke fought down his blush with everything he had.

"I remember some other promises besides bringing me home and healing me, Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke whispered at him huskily. Two could play at this game. He watched with satisfaction as Ichigo's face changed color rapidly.

"Ohh, yeah?" Ichigo asked back, eyes darkening. With one graceful swoop, he pinned Kisuke down beneath him.

"Better make good of that…After all, I'm not a man to go back on his promises."

Yes, this was the man that could wield fate.

An unstoppable force.


End file.
